Savin' Me
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: From Behold the Nights. Randi thinks the only way to save the people she loves is to fall herself. Can Hunter save her? Oneshot. HunterxRandi.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or anything other than my OCs. From "Behold the Nights", oneshot, HunterxRandi, and please R&R!

**Savin' Me**

Hunter burst out the door and into the sunlight, the breeze whipping his silver hair behind him as he took off running. He ran from the Slifer Dorms, across the bridge, through the campus, and straight to the roof of the main building.

Why he abruptly leapt to his feet and took off for them, he didn't know.

All he knew was that Randi needed him. It was a deep-gut wrenching feeling he had and he had to get to the roof and to Randi.

'_RANDI!_'

Hunter pushed himself to run faster as he threw open the doors and ran for the stairs…

Randi gazed at the ocean as she walked toward the edge of the roof. Her long brown hair fluttered behind her in the breeze.

Her emerald eyes were lifeless, slowly shifting in color to scarlet and gold, and her body ached with every step she took.

"'All I need is you, come please, I'm callin'. And oh I scream for you, hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'…'" She murmured to herself, her eyes unfocusing, and her thoughts traveling to Hunter.

Everything had gone wrong.

Because of her, because of her unstable powers, because of her weakness, her friends had been hurt.

Maybe the world would be better off without her there to create chaos and agony.

"Hunter…"

The name of her true love fell from her trembling lips.

He would never know she felt the same…

"He can't save me now… no one can…"

She took another step closer to her fate.

"'Show me what it's like to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me…'"

But Hunter wasn't there to say if it was worth saving her.

She would never know if he really loved her.

Randi took a step closer to the edge.

'_Hunter…_'

The doors to the roof opened and he gasped as he saw Randi nearing the edge.

"Randi?!" Hunter shouted, running toward her.

Startled, she looked over her shoulder, her unnerving eyes piercing throughout him.

"Randi!?" Hunter cried again.

Hand outstretched, reaching for her; eyes filled with panic and sparkling like ice.

"'Heaven's gates won't open up for me. With these broken wings I'm fallin', and all I see is you.'"

"Miranda, get away from the ledge!" Hunter shouted, the distance still between them, and her words sending courses of fear through his veins.

Randi shook her head.

"'These city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story, and oh I scream for you. Come please I'm callin', and all I need is you. Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'…'"

Her last words before she took the final step.

"MIRANDA!"

Hunter didn't think, he leapt over the side, and reached out for her.

"NO! I WON'T LOSE YOU LIKE I LOST MOM! I WON'T!"

Randi fell through the air, blinking in shock as Hunter became closer, reaching for her hand. Very slowly, she blinked, the life returning to her eyes.

"I LOVE YOU, RANDI!"

The scarlet and gold faded to emerald and Randi reached out, grasping Hunter's hand, and he pulled her close to himself.

"Hunter!"

She held him to her, crying because she wasn't just causing her own death, she was causing his too.

"I'm savin' you, Randi!"

"We're going to die!"

Hunter cupped her cheek as they fell, "No, we're not."

Sincerity sparkled in those ice blue eyes.

Hunter closed his eyes and pressed forward, kissing Randi briefly, before he pulled out a phoenix feather from his pocket.

Randi watched as it glowed scarlet and then a burst of flames plumed beneath them. Suddenly, a large phoenix appeared from the plume, catching the falling ones on its back, and then soared across the sky.

"B-But, b-but-"

"Mom's parting gift…" Hunter murmured in Randi's ear.

He cradled her close to himself and she closed her eyes tightly.

"I love you, Hunter…" Randi finally confessed. "I'm so sorry! I thought that if I got rid of myself then no one else would get hurt!"

"Idiot," Hunter muttered, "You would hurt each and every one of us if you did something as stupid as killing yourself. Imagine how devastated your family would be, how Sasha and Danger would be, how I would! We love you, Miranda, and we don't want to see you gone…"

Randi gripped his shirt, "I lied to you…"

The phoenix continued to soar over Academy Island and the sparkling sea.

Hunter held her tightly, "When? When did you lie, Randi?"

"After you told me you loved me the first time… I lied when I said I don't love you… I was scared of you being hurt because of me…"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "What is with you Kimana women? First your mother and aunt torment Jaden and Cameron with your whole "if I love you, you will get hurt, and it will be my fault" logic, and now you doing this to me and everyone else. Geez, Randi."

Randi was silent before she whispered the quote she was raised on all of her life.

"'Personal affection is a luxury you can have only after all your enemies are eliminated. Until then, everyone you love is a hostage, sapping your courage and corrupting your judgment.'"

Hunter flinched at those reality-striking words.

'_Everyone you love is a hostage_…'

Those words rang through his mind.

Didn't he know this already?

Didn't he recently have to run with his father and twin sister to keep everyone he loved safe from his own enemies?

Randi was right…

"That doesn't excuse you from almost committing suicide!" Hunter growled.

They were descending now, heading toward the base of the cliffs.

"You're right… I'm sorry…" Randi whispered.

The phoenix landed lightly on the cliff's base and Hunter helped Randi off. Slowly, he ran a hand through the red-gold feathers.

"Thanks… Mom." He whispered.

The phoenix cooed and then took off in the air. Hunter took the feather out of his pocket, looked at it, and gently tossed it in the breeze. It flew away and Randi watched silently.

"Mom's in heaven and she's still protecting us," Hunter whispered.

"At least someone is…" Randi muttered bitterly.

The silver haired youth paused, "Randi, you protect a lot of people subconsciously. You do a lot more good than you do hurt."

"You jumped over a ledge for me."

"I told you already. I love you."

"You almost were killed."

"You were the one jumping off of roofs!"

"I had a good reason to!"

Hunter glared and Randi flinched.

"No, you didn't."

"I'm supposed to fall forever, Hunter. That's my fate."

"No, your fate is to be with the people you love."

Randi turned to walk away but Hunter snatched her wrist.

"There is no way I'm going to watch you walk away from me, Miranda."

Randi let out a startled cry when she was abruptly twirled around. Seconds later, Hunter was kissing her fully on the mouth, his hand tightened around her wrist, and his other arm locked around her slim waist.

Randi felt her eyes dropped close and she welcomed the kiss after a few seconds. She whimpered slightly when it ended.

"You are worth saving, Randi."

His voice whispered words she wanted to hear all along, since the moment of her birth.

She blinked back the tears threatening to spill.

Only they were tears of joy.

"I love you, Hunter Phoenix."

"And I will always love and save you, Miranda Yuki."

**The End**

A/N: Mwhahaha, more Hunter x Randi fluffage!

Hunter x Randi 4-Ever!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
